life is not easy
by yuktiwahi
Summary: this is a story about a guy Percy Jackson who goes through many hardships but finally has a happy gods.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic . Hope you all like it . **

* * *

**Percy POV**

Today was my first day in San Fransisco ,away from New York , away from my old life , away from... NO . NO,NO,NO,NO. I told myself. I had promised myself not to talk about the horrors of my old life, the sufferings of my own life... I was in San Fransisco, I should live and enjoy that fact.

Anyway it was my first day in the city and I was well aware of my surroundings , how every person looked at me like I was trouble(which I was) and the gang members of the country would look at me with respect and then turn back to their what so ever business.

It was a Sunday evening. I had gone to buy some groceries with my mom while leaving my sister Sophia in the park. I got bored when I told my mom to go ahead while I just walk around taking in my surroundings or to say the beaches. I was messing around with my skateboard when I saw a family a group of people coming around the corner. There were 13 adults and 18 children that looked my age. They were laughing and smiling like they didn't have a care of the world. I wouldn't want to admit but I was jealous of them. When I steered my gaze from them I saw my mom walking towards me. I was about to wave at her when I saw 3 people who didn't look like gang members so I didn't recognize them. They surrounded my mother and started talking to her. I felt my blood boil at the words they spoke for my mother.I got so mad that I charged at them while snarling at them.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Today was one of the happiest day of my life today me and my friends along with our parents were going to hang out together. All of our parents were rich so they didn't hang out with us much. But since it was a Sunday we had all decided to go out. All of us were having a great time except triton who wanted to sit at home and wanted to relax playing video games.

Well he wasn't our friend but we all kept up with him because his father Poseidon was nice to us and wasn't at all snobby. His wife Amphitrite also was OK. We were just turning round a corner on 1 of the streets when Poseidon made a gasp from his mouth. When we all looked at him questioningly . He just pointed to a boy around our age.

He was on a skateboard but was doing anything on it. That was when I got a glimpse of him.

He was the most handsome boy ever born on this earth. He had messy jet black hair that suited him, toned skin, muscles but not in a burly way and most of all were his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green like the sea on a calm day. But the strange thing was he resembled Poseidon.

When Poseidon was about to tell us how he knew that boy, that boy snarled in a scary way and started running towards a women surrounded by 3 men who seemed up to no good.I wondered who that boy was and what connection did he have with Poseidon . I also thought that ehy was he getting all protective of that women , whoever she was.

* * *

**so this is my first chapter of my first fanfic read & review.**

**have a nice day!**

**yukti wahi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

When the 3 men saw me barreling towards them they started to back off slowly but not so fast. The group of people also started running towards me to see what was happening but I had the least of my attention on them. I pulled away my mum from their grasp and motioned her towards the group of people while I dealt with them. I turned towards the 1st man who looked like their leader and grabbed him by his collar and asked him in a dangerously calm voice

"what the fuck were you trying to do with my mother?"

n-n-n-n-nothing we were just talking to her, you know. Just trying to say hi –"

WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT SHE WOULD WANT TO TALK TO YOU _AND_ ON TOP OF THAT WHY DID YOU TRY TO TOUCH HER. YOU CAN'T FOOL ME. EVER. I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID AND YOU ARE. GONNA. PAY. FOR. _IT._

And with that I started to beat the crap out of him but someone stopped me. My mother. She told me to let go so lastly kicking him in his soft spot I let him go and faced the strangers and my mother.

* * *

**Meanwhile Annnbeth's POV**

The boy started barreling towards the men and shook of the lady out of their grasp and motioning her to go towards us. When she reached us she saw Poseidon and her eyes widened as big as dinner plates.

"Sally….."

"Poseidon….."

Then Apollo, my mom's, Athena's cousin asked "you know each other?"

Poseidon finally came out of his strange maneuver and told us how they knew each other. That how they had met at Montauk and fell In love with each other but he(Poseidon) had to leave when sally got pregnant because he felt guilty for cheating on his wife.

And thus the love story ends when we heard a the boy, Percy was his name(dramatic much?) yelling

"- I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID AND YOU ARE. GONNA. PAY. FOR. _IT."_

_And then he started beating that person like no tomorrow when sally ran forward and stopped him._

_He turned around to look for his mother and 1 last time kicked him in his soft spot._

_After that he turned his face to confront us with an angry expression that made chills run through my spine._

* * *

_**read and review**_

_**yukti wahi**_


End file.
